


PDA

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Damon Salvatore headcannons with an s/o who's super sweet and loves PDA.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You
Kudos: 54





	PDA

○ Damon is someone who pretty much lives for PDA.

○ He always loves to get his hands on you and kiss some part of your face, no matter the situation.

○ Yes, even in the middle of a dangerous fight.

○ The man needs love, okay?

○ What he _wasn’t_ expecting though was for you to _also_ love it.

○ A lot.

○ I mean, he thought you would be at least a little embarrassed by it, since you’re a super sweet and shy person.

○ You take him by surprise the first time you take his hand in yours, not even bothered by the stares.

○ And boy, you really loved to hold hands.

○ You’re walking around town? You’re holding hands.

○ You’re drinking in a bar? His hand is trapped within yours.

○ At one point, he’s so used to hold your hand that when he’s not, it feels _wrong._

○ And so he instantly goes to you to shower you with affection.

○ It doesn’t matter if you were working or talking to someone else.

○ You. Are. Getting. The. Love.

○ But he can be sure that always there to give the love back.

○ When you two are standing, you always tip-toe and kiss his forehead.

○ The dark vampire can’t help but grin every time you do it.

○ He always teases you about it, but he secretly loves it.

○ When you’re sitting, you often make him turn his head toward yours, and then you just caress his cheek and stare at him with pure adoration in your eyes.

○ He only wants to kiss you in those moments.

○ And so he does kiss you, because no one can stop Damon Salvatore from doing what he wants.

○ Except for you, of course.

○ His favorite thing is when you’re sitting at a public table somewhere and then you just start to pet his hair.

○ And it feels like _heaven._

○ Seriously, feeling your fingers massaging his head while you go through the strands of his hair, it’s just-

○ Gosh, he can’t help but moan right then.

○ And he doesn’t care for the weird stares you two get because of it.

○ And you usually don’t either, unless it’s very intense and you get insecure, so you stop the petting.

○ And he doesn’t want you to stop and he also doesn’t like you being insecure so he instantly grabs the side of your head and crashes his lips unto yours.

○ Because he really wants to.

○ And also to make a statement and say “fuck you” to the other humans around for having made you feel like this.

○ Honestly, all your PDA moves would just make him love you even more.

○ And he hopes you know how much he loves you by giving you the same (if not _more_ ) public affection.


End file.
